User blog:UndeadHero/Novel Idea needs some help.
Orion-4, otherwise known by the native race as "Eluva", is a Garden World found in the Orion Cluster located 2.49 Lightyears from Jupiter. After the terraformation efforts on Mars continued to fail, and Titan's colonies suffered a catastrophic airlock failure, Man felt it must move beyond the stars and built the Gallup-Brandt Electron Telescope. With the Gallup-Brandt Telescope, man discovered the Orion Cluster, hidden far away behind a large ionic cloud which prevented normal telescopes from recognizing it (as the ionic cloud prevent the star's light from being seen on Earth or even the Sol Cluster). Antimatter engines, mixed with nuclear fusion rockets were the main fuel for this interstellar journey. Built on the moon, the first of what was purposed to be four large colony ships named the "Leviathan", "Goliath", "Nephilim", and the "Anakim" were developed by an alliance forged by the United States, Eurasian Union, Chinese People's Republic, and the Japanese Empire, these nations purposed the colonization of Orion, upon the discover of Orion-4, a large planet within the Habitation Belt showing signs of atmosphere, water, and breathable air. The Leviathan left on June 4th, 2201 from Luna and reached Jupiter on August 13th, 2201, during that time the Antimatter Engines gathered power and produced the needed material for the launch. At Jupiter's moon Titan, Leviathan released it's final communication to Earth's space agencies, and the collaboration efforts before it reached lightspeed and began it's three year journey to Orion-4. During that three years, a fallout happened as the countries of the world felt that each other wanted to claim the second earth in their name and gain from it. A world war began, non-nuclear and politically cold, the nations broke up, leaving a half-finished "Anakim" on Luna. Status of Earth - Horrid In the distant future, the societies of Earth have thrived in the new golden age of technology and science. But it has not done so without loss. Due to society's constant need to expand, the world has become dark as minerals, resources, fuels, etc. have become less common and new means have had to be made to continue their existance in the modern world. Overpopulation has lead to society's quick advancements in both medicine and food production, but has left its scars through diseases and plagues such as "The American Flu". Oil and gas prices climb as petroleum and oil reserves quickly dry up, rationing in these products as well as the development of synthetic fuels have lead to new advancements in science, but has left the world economy in rough to poor shape. Fusion Energy plants have replaced traditional power systems, allowing cities to grow at a quicker rate and allow the overpopulation to become such an issue in the modern world. Health Food Organizations, during the rationing period, worked productively to reduce and create a decline in fast food, causing the near end of the obsesity epidemic that had risen over the first half of the Twenty-First Century. Environmental Agencies have been trying over the passed few years to stop pollution, but only recently have recieved the acknowledgement and accolades needed to gather funds. History Landing on Orion --- Centrailia Founding --- "Far From Home" - Book One --- Native Life --- Giants Giants are the human common name for the large, or sometimes giantic creatures commonly found on land. Giants, though not humanoid, were given the name by the first Earth settlers due to their immense size, strength, and speed. Giants belong to the Kingdom of "Animalus Alienum" or "strange animals". Species --- Anochs Anochs, name given by the scientific community, are gigantic ocean-dwelling creatures that exist in the 63% of freshwater oceans on the planet, Orion-4. Belonging to the scientific kingdom, "Alienum Oceani" or "strange ocean", these creatures are considered the most dangerous of all creatures on the planet for their sheer size. As described by Dr. Reid Stromberg, these creatures are much larger, and are able to eat, the largest thing native to earth, the Blue Whale. Species --- Eluvians --- Dragons Dragons, as they are referred to, are large reptillian looking bird creatures found native to the mountains and grasslands of Orion-4. Their skin is covered in feathers, but underneath it is found that their skin is hard, rocky, and almost scaly. Their colors are often vibrant and have no beak, but rather their face is elongated to form a beak like mouth. These creatures belong to the kingdom of "Animalus Alienum" or "strange animal". Species --- Insects --- Flora/Plant Species --- Category:Blog posts